


Acting On It

by chissprincess



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chissprincess/pseuds/chissprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo have hidden their attraction to each other for a long time. But not any more...</p>
<p>Written for amaturechemist on Tumblr as part of my 2014 Fic Giveaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaturechemist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amaturechemist).



     Bag End. If she was honest with herself, that’s where it had all started. Right there, in the entryway, with Thorin looking down at her and declaring, “So, this is the Hobbit,” as though she was supposed to know what that meant or why her being a Hobbit was important. At the time, Bilbo had been too concerned with the small horde of Dwarves who were seemingly intent on destroying her home to really pay that much attention to Thorin’s face or tone of voice…but she had had a lot of time to think about things lately. And the more she thought, the more details she remembered of that first encounter. She focused the most on Thorin’s oddly attracted expression as he first saw the burglar-to-be. Not that it had lasted long. And, well, he had shoved the contract at Bilbo in a rather rough manner. And as sexy as his singing had been, it clearly hadn’t been meant for Bilbo’s enjoyment…

     The trolls. That was where it had continued. She figured Fili and Kili must have gone back to the camp to alert the others. Whose idea it had been for all of the Dwarves to attack the trolls and try to rescue Bilbo, she would never know. Thorin had been particularly tight-lipped on that topic, though, so she suspected it had been his and he just didn’t want to admit it for some reason or other. Dwarves. They could be so stubborn, and Thorin was one of the worst. He found it nearly impossible to admit when Bilbo was actually helpful (though even Bilbo herself had to admit that she had been more than a little responsible for the near-disaster that was their troll encounter).

     The goblin caves. That had come after a fairly rough point, with Thorin declaring that Bilbo didn’t belong in their group. He had said that several times, really, and if Bilbo wanted to quantify such things, she would have declared that to be the low point in their relationship. Thorin had been angry and suspicious, even sullen. A definite low point no matter how one looked at it. Bilbo was glad the other Dwarves had been happy to see her and hadn’t questioned her survival in the goblin caves too much.

     Of course, that had all changed quickly when Bilbo saved Thorin’s life by planting herself between him and Azog (and Azog’s warg). The most immediate and dramatic sign of that had, of course, been Thorin’s very public admission that he had been wrong, followed by a tight hug, which had shocked Bilbo. Not because she didn’t want such a thing, but because she had wanted it for so long and had simply come to terms with the fact that it wasn’t going to happen. Thorin wasn’t the only one to be glad about being wrong about something that night.

     All of which led to the present moment. They were camped by a river tonight. It wasn’t the ideal location, to be honest, and Thorin had argued with Balin and Gandalf about it, but ultimately the decision had been made to stay. There wasn’t a better spot nearby, they were too exhausted to go on much longer that day, and there were some trees and bushes nearby that would offer some much-needed privacy and alone-time for any who wanted it. Which, by this point, was just about everyone. Even the normally tight-knit Dwarves were starting to get on each other’s nerves. Which was why Bilbo was quite surprised when Thorin plopped down beside her, out of the blue, and began eating his dinner there as though this was a totally normal thing.

     It wasn’t.

     Not that Bilbo minded, really.

     “ ‘Evening, Thorin,” she said as casually as possible, doing her best to hide the blush that rose to her cheeks when she was this close to the handsome Dwarf.

     “Mistress Baggins,” Thorin said by way of greeting. “Lovely evening.”

   “Yes, quite,” she replied, studying Thorin out of the corners of her eyes. “What brings you to my little corner of the camp, if I may ask?”

     “A Dwarf cannot speak with his burglar for no reason?” Thorin countered. He smirked a little, and Bilbo caught a distinctly mischievous glint in his eyes that she had never seen before.

     She coughed and cleared her throat and made a great show of focusing on her meager dinner. “Well, I suppose a Dwarf can speak to anyone he wishes for any reason or no reason at all,” she said. “But surely a Dwarf could forgive a Hobbit for being curious about a sudden change in habit.”

     “After all the changes of habit you’ve been through with us, this is the one you choose to comment on?” Thorin asked, and he laughed a little. “Such strange creatures, Hobbits.”

     “After all the strange creatures we’ve seen, you still think Hobbits are strange?” Bilbo countered, raising an eyebrow at Thorin. The dark-haired Dwarf raised an eyebrow in turn, mouth set in a stern line, but when Bilbo’s face took on a nervous look and she leaned away from him, he laughed once more.

     “Point well taken, Mistress Baggins,” he said. “There’s certainly more to you than meets the eye.” The way he let his eyes wander over the Hobbit’s form as he spoke made it very clear that Thorin had official crossed the line from friendly conversation to innuendo, and that his intentions were anything but those of a mere Dwarf wishing to speak to his burglar.

     Bilbo blushed and spluttered a little. It wasn’t that she disliked this kind of attention from Thorin. Oh no, quite the contrary, she had wanted this kind of attention from him, for a long time now. But Bilbo had never been the kind of Hobbit who received this kind of attention from anyone, wanted or otherwise, and as a result she had no idea what to do with it now that she was receiving it. So she settled for shoveling food into her mouth and throwing glances at Thorin every so often to see if he was still there.

     He was.

     He looked terribly amused the longer this went on, too.

     Bilbo finally reached the bottom of her bowl and reluctantly set it aside, for the finishing of her dinner meant that she now had to figure out how to respond to Thorin’s comment. “Well, I suppose you’re right about that,” she said, voice quivering a little despite her efforts to keep it steady. She gulped and glanced at him once more as she added, “I could say the same thing about you.” And she could, for she had long wondered what the layers of Thorin’s clothing and armor hid from her sight.

     “And if I said I would like to see?” Thorin asked.

     Bilbo gulped a little, face burning red now, and nodded. “I-I would say the same about that too.”

   Thorin nodded in satisfaction but didn’t say anything else. Finally, after several minutes of awkward silence, he pushed himself off of the rock he had been sitting on and, with a quick glance and a raised eyebrow directed at Bilbo, wandered off towards one of the more distant clumps of trees and bushes near their camp. Bilbo gulped again – what precisely did Thorin have in mind? – but scrambled to her feet and dashed off after him. At the edge of the trees, she turned back to see if any of the others had noticed that their King and Burglar had gone off somewhere, but she only had time to see Bofur pulling off his boots in preparation for a nice dip in the river before Thorin grabbed her am and pulled her into the trees.

     She had barely turned to him when suddenly, his lips were on hers, kissing her with all the passion of long-buried desire suddenly being acted on, Thorin’s beard scratching at her cheek and chin. She moaned into his mouth, which gave him the perfect opportunity to plunge his tongue inside, and she quite happily allowed him to explore her mouth as they kissed. Her hands tangled in his wild hair, gripping handfuls of it as he pushed her back against a tree and pressed his body close to hers. Even through the layers of clothing between them, Bilbo could clearly feel the evidence of Thorin’s arousal rubbing against her leg, particularly once Thorin too noticed and rocked his hips to grind against her. Bilbo tugged her hands free of the Dwarf’s hair and slid them over his shoulders and down his chest, where she paused to grip the edges of his thick coat and push them off of his shoulders. Thorin helpfully shrugged out of it and tossed it aside before returning to his previous occupation of kissing Bilbo with great intensity. Bilbo’s hands moved ever lower, to fumble with Thorin’s belt, and once more the Dwarf stepped back to help. This time, though, he stayed where he was, eyes fixed on the panting Hobbit leaning against the tree, and with slow and deliberate movements he stripped out of the rest of his clothing and tossed each piece aside with little thought to wear each one fell.

     Bilbo watched his every move, eyes following the paths of his hands as they unbuckled straps and undid clasps and finally pulled clothing aside to reveal the Dwarf’s muscular body, with dark hair covering the skin of his chest and legs, and gathering in a particularly thick patch at the base of his –

     Bilbo gulped a little and licked her lips. Thorin was even more gorgeous beneath his clothes than she had dreamed he would be, and the very sight of him standing there and eyeing her with such fire in his gaze was enough to send fire coursing through her veins and burning between her legs. Images of what she and Thorin were about to do bounced through her mind, and her fingers curled as though trying to get a grip on the rough tree bark behind her as the fantasies nearly made her swoon with desire. Desire, and disbelief that the things she had barely allowed herself to imagine until this point were about to happen for real.

     “Mistress Baggins,” Thorin said, his deep voice husky with barely-controlled need, “I do believe you are a bit overdressed for the situation.” He prowled closer to her and reached out to tug on her red corduroy jacket. “I do believe we should fix that, do you agree?”

     Bilbo nodded. “Y-yes,” she said, and reached up to begin unbuttoning her shirt (she always left her jacket open and her vest had long since lost its buttons), but Thorin pushed her hands aside and began unbuttoning it for her. He got half-way down before Bilbo shoved him back a bit and shrugged out of her jacket and vest, then pulled the shirt off over her head. The shirt joined the pile of Thorin’s clothes, and almost instantly Thorin was on her once more, capturing her mouth with great urgency as his hands explored the bared skin of Bilbo’s torso. Before now, he had never known or even suspected that the Hobbit wore nothing beneath her shirt, but he was grateful for it. The sight of her breasts being bared as she tossed her shirt aside was nothing short of thrilling, and as he kissed her again, Thorin cupped them in his calloused hands, reveling in their weight and suppleness in his hands. He brushed the pads of his thumbs over her nipples, feeling the way they hardened at his touch, and smirked at the moan the simple touch pulled from the Hobbit’s perfect lips. Her arms went around his neck and she clung to him, trembling with pent-up desire.

     Thorin slid his hands down her sides until he reached her trousers. He made quick work of undoing them and pushing them down around Bilbo’s knees, and the Hobbit squirmed until she managed to work them down low enough to kick them off as well. Thorin’s hands were cupping her rear by now, squeezing eagerly and drawing yet more moans of pleasure from the Hobbit, who arched her back and eagerly pressed against him. Thorin growled deep in his throat and bent his head to kiss and nip at her neck. Much to his pleasure, Bilbo tilted her head away to allow him better access to the tender skin there, and he sucked and nibbled at one spot until he had left a mark that would be obvious to anyone and everyone who looked at Bilbo over the coming days.

     “Mine,” her murmured in her ear, flicking the tip of his tongue over her earlobe and along the shell of her ear. “All mine.”

   “Yes…oh, yes, I most certainly am,” she replied breathlessly.

     Thorin smirked and brought one hand back to the front of her body. He first trailed his hand over her torso to her chest, where he gave one of her breasts a firm squeeze and gently pinched her nipple (something she loved if the noises she made were anything to judge by) before dropping his hand to slip between her legs and explore her most intimate places. Bilbo gasped sharply and he paused for a moment to give her a questioning look, but the moment he had her permission in the form of a quick nod and a hissed, “Yes!” he continued on, strong and calloused fingers massaging her in ways that made her writhe where she was caught between him and the tree.

     “It didn’t take much to make you wet for me, now did it?” he teased. Indeed, his fingers were already slick from where he had touched her.

     “No more than it took to make you hard for me,” she countered between gasps for breath.

       Thorin chuckled and nipped at her ear again. “Feisty,” he said. “One of the best traits in a burglar. And a lover.”

    Bilbo smirked at him and finally overcame her shyness and surprise enough to reach down and close her hand around his hardened length, drawing sharp gasps from the Dwarf with each stroke she gave him. In return, Thorin delved deeper, carefully pushing one of his fingers inside of her and pressing the heel of his hands against the hardened nub hidden within her folds. Bilbo’s eyes fluttered shut and she let her head fall back against the tree trunk.

   “A-ah, Thorin,” she moaned, dragging his name out in a deep, pleading groan. “Please…”

     “You want this?” he asked, rocking his hips forward so that he thrust into her hand. Bilbo nodded eagerly. Her eyes flew open and she met Thorin’s lust-filled gaze with an equally fiery look of her own, licking her lips as she did. The corner of Thorin’s mouth twitched up in a quick smirk and he lifted the Hobbit with ease. He braced her against the tree trunk and growled, “Hold on to me.” Bilbo obeyed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, and Thorin hooked his hands under her thighs to hold her up as he pushed into her.

     Bilbo cried out sharply as the Dwarf’s thick cock stretched and filled her, though her cry was muffled by Thorin’s mouth on hers once more. She clawed at his shoulders, leaving bright red marks and drawing a rumble of pleasure from Thorin as she did. In return, he nipped and sucked at her lower lip, then dipped his head and bent down until he could kiss the tops of her breasts. Bilbo arched her back and Thorin captured one of her nipples in his mouth as she did. She buried her hands in his hair once more and let out a low keen as he licked and sucked at the pink nub, then took it between his teeth and tugged a little before letting it go and turning to lavish the same attention on her other nipple. And all the while, he thrust into her with all the desperation and need of one long denied that which he most desired.

     Bilbo met each thrust eagerly, rocking her hips forward in time with Thorin’s strong movements. It seemed that every movement of his, no matter how small, sent shocks of pleasure coursing through her. Each thrust left her yearning for another, each kiss left her wanting more, each nip and lick left her whimpering with desire. Thorin’s mouth on her breasts was more than just pleasurable for her, it was an absolute revelation, and she felt she could have easily spent all night with him just lavishing attention on them alone. But for now, she had much more to focus on, like the knot of pleasure gathering in her belly and threatening to come undone at any moment.

     “Thorin,” she keened, and her hand tightened around a handful of his hair. “I…”

     He raised his head to study her face, eyes dark and half-lidded with his own lust. “Soon,” he growled. “But not yet.” Bilbo simply nodded, then cried out and tossed her head back once more as Thorin thrust into her hard and fast, putting his performance of just moments before to shame. Before long, he reached his climax, spilling his seed deep with the Hobbit clinging to him so tightly.

     Bilbo was pleased right up until that moment, when she realized Thorin had come and she had not. She gave him an irritated scowl and huffed. Was he really going to leave her like that, unsatisfied and yearning for more? “Thorin –“

     But of course the Dwarf wasn’t one to leave anything unfinished, and he had no intention of disappointing his burglar. He leaned against Bilbo for a moment, pressing her into the tree as he fought to catch his breath, then raised his head to look at her once more. A renewed fire gleamed in his eyes, and he gripped Bilbo to him with one hand as he pushed away from the tree with the other. Moments later he had her stretched out on the ground before him, with his thick jacket between her and the layer of leaves covering the ground. He knelt between her legs and took a moment to admire her, the way her hand rested on the ground beside her head and the way her chest heaved as she too tried to catch her breath, and then he bent forward to drag his tongue over her sensitive folds in a slow, sensuous lick. Bilbo gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the deep moan that followed, gripping Thorin’s jacket with her free hand.

     Thorin closed his eyes as he worked, lavishing attention on her hidden nub with his tongue, alternately flicking his tongue over it and then working his tongue in circles. As he did, he gently pushed two fingers into the Hobbit, who, if the noises she had made were any indication, had very much loved the feeling of him filling her and thrusting in her. And now, as he fingers found the sweet spot within her and both his fingers and tongue found the perfect rhythm, even more delicious sounds and nonsense words dribbled from the writhing Hobbit’s lips. And then, with a suddenness and intensity that seemed to shock even Bilbo, she reached her climax, clenching around his fingers and arching her back as she cried Thorin’s name over and over.

     The Dwarf continued his ministrations until she was fully spent, then pulled away from her and crawled up to lay down beside her on top of his jacket. Bilbo turned her head to look at him, eyes unfocused in a haze of pleasure. She laughed a little and smiled.

     After several long minutes in which the two shared a comfortable, companionable silence, she said, “I’m surprised, Thorin, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

     “Dwarves are full of surprises, Mistress Baggins,” he said. “And it seems to me that Hobbits are as well.”

     “I think we’re well past ‘Mistress Baggins’ now, don’t you think?” she asked.

     “Aye. I suppose we are…Bilbo.”


End file.
